GavenLovesAnimals' Channel
List of Spoofs *Home on the Range (GavenLovesAnimals Style) *The Secret Life of Animals (GavenLovesAnimals Style) *Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style) *Stanley Pan *My Gym Partner's a Fish *Sesame Street (Animated Animal and Animated Human style) *StanleyBob GriffPants *BubblesBob UtoniumPants *D.W.Bob ReadPants *JoyBob EmotionPants *DennisBob FishPants *Humans Age (series) (GavenLovesAnimals Style) *Bubbles' Clues (GavenLovesAnimals Style) *Joy Aderson's Home Movies *Follow That Fish *The Adventures of Stanley Griff in Grouchland *Finding Stanley *Finding Bubbles *The Wild Cartoonberries *The Grim Adventures of Dennis and Joy *Cartoon Titans Go! (Stanley x Joy Style) *Joy The Explorer *Go, Stanley, Go! *The Powerpuff Emotion Girls *The Cartoon Animal Book (Stanley x Joy Style) *Camp Stanley *Wayne and Humphrey's Great Adventures *The Griff King *The Griff King II: Stanley's Family *The Griff King 11/2 *Joy vs. The Forces of Evil *Americans, Inc. *Shenzi (Venom) *Dennis Hears a Human *The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie *The BubblesBob UtoniturumPants Movie *The D.W.Bob ReadPants Movie *The JoyBob EmotionPants Movie *The DennisBob FishPanrs Movie *Wow, Wow, Stanley *Griffs Don't Dance *The House of Stanley *The Cartoon Animals of Madagascar *Almost Naked Humans and Animals *Uncle Stanley *Ronald the Rhino (Winnie the Pooh) *Nelson Thinks the Moon is a Cookie *Max (Dumbo) *Trevor Had a Little Rabbit *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (GavenLovesAnimals Style) *The Animal and Humansons Favorate Couples Good Heroes *Stanley Griff x Joy *Mr. Hornbill x Mrs. Tusk *Zed x Nathalie *Dennis x Dory *Anger x Chloe *Nelson x Georgina *Clam x Sadness *Elmo x Bubbles *Big Bird x Buttercup *Bert x Blossom *Raj x Karla *Duke x Ingrid *Stripes x Star Butterfly *Alan x Lupe Toucan *Jake Spidermonkey x Prarie Dawn *Max (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) x Zoe *Mac Foster x Frankie Foster *Diego x Dora *Robin x Starfire *Beast Boy x Raven *Cyborg x Mama Mirabelle *Manny x Ellie *Diego x Shira *Sid x Brooke (With Granny Sloth, Sid's Family, Jennifer and Rachel as Extras) *Simba x Nala *Kion x Fuli *Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps *Tommy x Eliza Thornberry *Arthur x Pinkie Pie *Aqua Boy x Terra *SpongeBob x Sandy Cheeks *Beste x Molly *Reginald x Doris *Gumball x Lisa Simpson *Darwin Walterson x Hatsune Miku *Jonnathan x Mavis *Humphrey x Kate (With Wayne and Wanda Werewolf as Extras) *Adam Lyon x Kerry Anderson *Dumbo x ??? *Patrick x Mindy the Mermaid *Mr. Krabbs x Pearl *Squidward x Mrs. Puff *Ronald x Tinker Bell *Snuffy x Betty Lou *Alex x Gia *Jake the Polar Bear x Ollie the Tapir *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) x Gidget *Gloria x Melman *Branch x Poppy *Creek x DJ Suki *Mickey Mouse x Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck x Daisy Duck *Shrek x Fiona *Danny x Swayer *Gene x Jailbrake Villains/Atagonist Heroes *Plankton x Karren *Edward the Platypus x Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) *Fear x Shenzi *Scar x Zira *Homer Simpson x Marge Simpson *Victor x Dawn Belwheather *Cookie Monster x Savage Elsa Gallery of Characters Stanley Griff x Joy.png|Stanley Griff x Joy Anderson Mr. Hornbill x Mrs. Tusk.png|Mr. Hornbill x Mrs. Tusk Anger Anderson x Chloe Cat.png|Anger Anderson x [[Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets)|Chloe Fear x Tinkerbell.png|Fear x Tinkerbell Category:Channels Category:GavenLovesAnimals Category:DVD